My First Adventure with the Doctor
by DeathHeWrote
Summary: When John Smith was eight years old, the Boogeyman was hidden under his bed. The Doctor swooped in and saved the day. Eight years later, John encounters the Doctor again. The Doctor then takes John as his new companion.


There was once this time when I was younger, no older than eight, where the boogeyman was hiding under my bed. This man with a little blue box showed up and saved me from the boogeyman. And then, before I could thank him, he was gone. But now, eight years later, the boogeyman has returned and I'm in need of that man again. He had floppy, brown hair with crazy looking eyes and he wore an old fashioned jacket (as I found out later, a tweed jacket), suspenders and a bow tie. He also called himself the Doctor. How silly...

I was running. My breaths came in short, ragged, huffs and puffs. My lungs were burning. It was at times like these where I wish I had worked out more. Perhaps my chances of survival would go up then. It was dark out and I was running in the streets of Traverse City, Michigan, which was my hometown. The streets were illuminated with streetlights. There was a full moon high in the sky. It was summer, so the air was warm and humid.

I looked behind me. I shouldn't have but I did anyways. Behind me I saw a person running at me. Only it wasn't a person. It certainly didn't look like one. It looked like, to be honest, a ghost. A person who seemed to be transparent and a tint of black. And every instinct of mine told me to get the hell away from it. So I kept running.

I heard engines, although they weren't any engines like I've heard before. But, I had heard them before. When I was a child. When the Doctor came in and saved me from the monster. I decided to follow the sounds of the engines. I turned into a dark alley, ran through it to the other side, where it seemed the engines were coming from. I passed a stray cat who hissed and ran off and a dumpster that smelled awful in the summer heat. As I neared the other end of the the alley, a man stepped in front of me. He wore a tweed jacket, a bow tie and suspenders. His hair was floppy and he held out a small device that glowed green.

"Duck," he said simply. I complied and suddenly ducked. He pressed a button on his small device, it glowed brightly and gave off a weird sound. Suddenly, the creature behind me seemed to screech loudly. I had to cover my ears. I managed to turn around and saw the creature disappear into nothing.

I got up, brushed myself off, and looked at the man. "Doctor?" I asked tentatively. Although it was dark, I saw him grin widely in the gloom.

"Hi, hello. Long time no see or first time meeting," the Doctor replied, grinning like a madman, his voice unbelievably cheery.

"Uh...long time no see, I guess," I replied, clearly confused. "Er, what was just chasing me?"

"Oh that, sorry. Thought I had gotten rid of him. Don't know how he got here, last time we had met, it was in anti time, not anti anti time. Perhaps he slipped through the cracks, although I don't see how he could have. I fixed that problem. Brand new universe, too," he explained, or at least tried to explain. It was all nonsense to me. He then walked up to me and put his face right next to mine, his eyes looking me over. I backed up a little.

"Uh, so what was it exactly," I asked awkwardly, having not gotten a clear answer.

"He's the boogeyman. Or at least my boogeyman. Dreadful thing. Don't know where it went off to."

I shook my head. Boogeyman? Anti space? Cracks? What was he talking about? Who was he?

Then, the Doctor asked, "what's your name?"

I blinked. A normal question. "John. John Smith," I told him. His face lit up.

"No! No? No! John Smith. Really. Wow. Odd thing is, I only know two John Smith's in the whole of space and time. You and that one guy with the girl who has the god complex," the Doctor mused, intensely interested in my name. This guy seemed to be a nut.

"Er, I've seen you before. Eight years ago, in my room. You rescued my from something you also called the boogeyman," I said, my words stumbling out of my mouth, trying to get a straight train of thoughts.

"So that's where he went off to," he muttered, as he clicked open the device and pressed a button. It glowed green and he swiped it across the area. "He's slipping through time, like liquid through a vent. He seems to be quite interested in you," the Doctor muttered to himself. He snapped shut his device and looked back at me, as if suddenly remembering something.

"Oh yeah, why don't I remember you but you remember me? Different timelines, different points in time. This is my first meeting with you and your second meeting with me. Timey Whimy and all that," he explained, turning away from me and walked around the corner. I stood there, dumbfounded.

After a moment, the Doctor popped his head back and asked, "Are you coming? C'mon! We haven't got all night...well, we do, but that's not the point."

Still confused, I moved forward and turned the corner. To my surprise, there was a blue telephone box. Looked old. "What...is that?"

The Doctor patted the door of the phone booth and smiled proudly. "My TARDIS. Takes me any where I want to go, any time," he said, beaming with pride. "And tonight, it'll take _us _to your relative past."

"Wait, what?" I asked, my jaw dropping. Was he suggesting time travel?

"C'mon, let's go," he said, rather impatiently. He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him as he opened the door and dragged me into the phone box...only, it wasn't a phone box. On the inside, it was so much bigger. In the center of this impossibly large thing was a console with many buttons and knobs.

I started to stutter, "This...this is impossible...it's bigger on the inside-"

"Than the outside," he finished cheerfully, "man I never get tired of that." He ran up to the console and started flipping some knobs and switches. He stopped and ran back towards me. I was still standing at the doorway, gawking like a moron.

"Now, according to my sonic screwdriver," he said, getting close again as he held the glowing device up, "eight years ago exactly, which means not a day before or after, or even an hour before or after, the boogeyman came in and gave you a fright."

The Doctor suddenly ran back to the console and resumed flicking switches and pressing knobs. Although hesitantly, I followed him there and looked around the dashboard. It was...amazing.

The Doctor looked giddy, full of excitement. "And then, I swooped in and saved the day, which I love doing by the way. I do it often too. It's sort of like my job, saving you humans that is," he said, running around the console, pressing more things. He stopped next to me. "Now, are you ready to time travel? No? Yes? Who cares, we're doing it anyways!" he exclaimed gleefully as he pulled down the level. Suddenly, engines whirred and the TARDIS, as the Doctor called it, started to shift around. I grabbed onto the console, almost thrown off balance. How embarrassing would that have been.


End file.
